A Fullfilled Promise
by Xx-Maglett-xX
Summary: Alice is a bodyguard tasked with saving Second Prince Pierce from his evil brother the Crown Prince Blood. Will she be able to protect him from the assasins, or will her past catch up to her? Somewhat based off Moribito; Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
1. A Journey's Start

**A Fulfilled Promise**

**Chapter 1: A Journey's Start**

"One would've never thought it'd come to this," the star-reader for the Second Prince of Wonderland sighed as he finished telling his reading to the Second Queen, Vivaldi.

Queen Vivaldi was almost in tears from the news she had been given. It was her worst nightmare, and it had come true. "Lift your head White." White Joker, the star-reader, lifted his head to see a single tear fall from the Queen's closed eyes. "Bring Us the finest bodyguard in the region as of now. Go, quickly, we must hurry."

With that White stood up, bowed, and left the room at a run.

"Even though he's already the Crown Prince, he still finds it necessary to kill my son."

Alice walked, her spear in hand, through the market. It had been awhile since her last bodyguard job and she'd finally decided it was time for a new one. "If only things were going through a harder time," she mused. "Then maybe people would be in need of my assistance."

That was when she came across a crowd of people, cheering and whistling. It seemed as if they were watching something, and as Alice grew closer, she realized that they were. Two children sat on the ground, clothes torn and worn. A shopkeeper loomed over them, ready to strike down on the two terrified boys with his broom. "You dare try to steal from my shop you brats? I'll teach you a lesson!" As the shopkeeper struck down the boys closed their eyes waiting for the blow that never came.

Curiously, they opened their eyes to see Alice standing there, cloth still on her spear's blade, blocking the shopkeeper's attack. "Why you!" the shopkeeper yelled.

The crowd had grown quiet as they awaited Alice's words. "You shouldn't teach kids a lesson with violence; it will only cause more problems." The two adults stared at each other for a long time, seemingly forever, but then the shopkeeper backed off.

"Whatever, just keep them away from my shop."

Alice turned to look at the two boys that had stood up and started bowing to her. "Thank you big sister!" one shouted.

"Thank you so much!" continued the other.

"It's alright," Alice said. "You don't have to do that. What are your names?"

The twins looked at each other than back at Alice. "I'm Dee," the blue eyed one greeted.

"And I'm Dum," said the one with red eyes.

The bodyguard smiled. "I'm Alice."

"You there!" a voice called out. By that time the crowd had dispersed and walked away. A man with clothing of high value walked up to her. One of his eyes was hidden under and eye patch, but a huge smile was found on his face. "I am White Joker, star-reader to the Second Prince."

Alice bowed but was told to raise her head. She sent Dee and Dum away, wanting to talk to White alone. "What is it you wanted?"

White coughed. "If you would come with me to the palace I'd be able to discuss it with you." With that the two left towards the Second Palace of Wonderland.

Alice kneeled in front of Queen Vivaldi, awaiting her request. There was a long silence before the queen decided to speak. "You are Alice Liddell, bodyguard from England, are you not?" Alice nodded. "Well then, I have a favor to ask of you." Another pause. The queen drew her breath before she called out, "Prince Pierce, come in."

A boy in royal clothing, the Second Prince Pierce, walked into the room. He looked worried about this matter.

Queen Vivaldi then turned back to Alice. "Set his bedroom on fire and flee with him."

Alice's eyes widened. "Why, Your Majesty, are you asking me to do this?"

"We are not asking. We are demanding. Our son here is in great danger. It seems that the Crown Prince is set out on killing him. We do not wish our son to be killed, so We ask you to take him."

"But Mother-" Prince Pierce starts before he's cut off.

"Silence!" Queen Vivaldi shouts. "This is for your own good, now do as We say!"

Alice stood up. "I understand Your Majesty. It'd be a silent honor to help you. I may be a fugitive for the rest of my life, but this will also help set my soul to rest."

The queen looked puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I have sworn to save seven people, and Second Prince Pierce will be the seventh. I swear," Alice bowed.

"Thank you, Alice. Now go, and save Our son."

"What?" the Crown Prince yelled. His star-reader flinched and scowled to himself. The Crown Prince paced back and forth. "I did not order Prince Pierce's room to be set on fire, and yet it has been! What is the meaning of this?"

Controlling his voice, star-reader Black Joker suggested, "Maybe, Your Highness Blood, that Second Queen Vivaldi realized your plan and had Second Prince Pierce escape."

Prince Blood stopped his pacing. He thought for a moment and then shouted, "Send my best assassins to bring Prince Pierce to me."

"What are you planning to do, Your Highness?"

With a smirk, Prince Blood announced, "I will give my little half-brother and embarrassing public execution."

They ran, hand in hand, from the City of Hearts behind them. Thankfully, Queen Vivaldi was playing the damsel in distress- insisting she was so afraid- that all the palace guards had to stay put. This let Alice and Prince Pierce slip into the night easily.

Prince Pierce was practically being dragged by Alice. He was so tired, so afraid, so sad that he could barely function. Still, Alice kept running. They needed to keep going or else it wouldn't be long before they were found.

Breathing heavily, Prince Pierce tripped over his own two feet, almost dragging Alice down with him. "Get up. Quickly," Alice commanded. All the prince could do was shake his head. With a sigh Alice picked him up and seated him on her back. "Hold on tight."

The prince was startled. "What is this? We command you to put Us down immediately!"

Alice just heaved him up higher. "This is normal for regular life, which you'll have to get used to now. Besides, you're tired. Get some sleep, I'll keep you safe," Alice said, not even slightly out of breath. After a moment's hesitation Prince Pierce let his head fall on Alice's shoulder unsurely. "That's right. Sleep well, but hold on tight." Her voice was soft, but the prince found it weird. To him a bodyguard, no matter what gender or age, never showed emotion; but this woman did. It comforted him, none the less. After all, her voice pattern was similar to his mom's.

"Well now, things have finally been shaken up," Elliot March whistled to himself.

Laughter rang out and reverberated around the small room. The source was another man, Ace, who stood leaning against the wall, sipping at his glass of bear. "Shaken up? It's more than just that. All of Wonderland's been turned upside-down, and all because of one woman!"

Another voice cut in then. "I wouldn't underestimate her. She's a spear-wielder from England. Not only that, but apparently she's built up quite a name for herself over there," remarked Gray Ringmarc who was calmly standing near the window and gazing out of it.

"Heh," Ace smirked. "Like I give a d*** who this woman thinks she is. Pro or amateur, I'll cut her down." With that he picked up the bear bottle on the table Elliot sat at and downed it.

Gray sighed as Elliot rolled his eyes. "The only thing I care about is whether this Alice Liddell will be a challenge." Elliot got up as he said this and stroked the gun in the holster around his hips caressingly.

Gray quickly pulled his knives out of the dartboard near the door and returned them to the hidden pockets in his coat. "I second that."

**End of Chapter 1: A Journey's Start**

_Some of you may have guessed, but this is somewhat based off of _Moribito: Guardian of the Sacred Spirit. _Of course, as you can tell, I have changed it. There is not going to be a water spirit- as well as a king- but I'll still try to make this interesting._

_Thank you for reading and please review! :)_


	2. BearBack Mountain

**Chapter 2: Bear-back Mountain**

It was midafternoon when Alice and the prince found themselves in the City of Diamonds, one of the biggest cities in all of Wonderland. The city was known for its 'entertainment' so to speak. It brought up a lot of memories for Alice, one's she'd prefer to forget, but she had long ago decided to deal with them. Besides, she was here for a reason.

By this point Prince Pierce was awake and walking on his own two feet. "Hey, Alice, We want some food," he demanded, stopping right where he was to try and prove his point.

Alice turned around and sighed, thinking that he really was a spoilt little child. "Look, I'll get you some food after we find my friend." Alice started walking again, but turned around. "And one more thing; stop with the formal speech. Refer to yourself as 'I,' unless you want to be found, dragged to the capital, and killed." With that she really started walking.

The prince gulped and ran to catch up with the bodyguard. He grasped her hand tightly, her threat weighing down on him.

The two walked through the market. The air there were intoxicating, smelling of bacon, pies, fried chicken and so much more. Several of the salesmen tried to coax Alice into buying something, some even trying to charm her into it, but she always said 'no'- which only angered Prince Pierce's stomach more. Then they walked through the city's center. Magicians were to be found on every street along with fire-eaters and snake enchanters. Everything was new to the prince; he was never able to go outside the palace walls. Now that he was he tried to see what all of the fuss over these people was about, however Alice didn't let him. He pouted and tried to break free from her grasp but wasn't successful.

When they left the center he was glad that he hadn't gotten away. Alice had led him into a series of dark and musty alleyways. At every corner there was someone creepy, either selling drugs and drinks illegally or selling their bodies for some quick and easy money. The prince was so scared of this place but Alice's face remained exactly the same. The only difference was the look in her eyes. It seemed less guarded- more at home either. That frightened Prince Pierce even more than the weird people did.

Finally they reached a house, if it could be called that. It looked more like a rundown shack than any other house the prince had ever seen. Alice knocked on the door and an allusive voice behind it asked, "When put together I shoot up, what flower am I?"

A smirk appeared on the bodyguard's face. "A rose," was all she said, and all it took for the door to open.

There stood a man that was tattooed and pierced practically everywhere imaginable. Prince Pierce shook; there was something fearful about this man. The man's eyes widened as he looked at Alice. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Come in, you're here for something, I can tell."

Alice took a step into the house, the prince right behind her. The man shut the door and walked over to the small fridge in the corner. Inside the house was even dirtier than the outside, if that was possible. The man took out three popsicles and handed one to Alice and the prince. Alice didn't even look at it and instead said, "Let's get straight down to business, Boris Airay."

Boris sat down at the small table in the center of the room. "What is this business you speak of?"

The prince took a lick of his popsicle and immediately dropped it in discuss. "What is that horrid thing? Why did you try to poison Us?" Prince Pierce pointed at Boris accusingly.

Boris scowled. "Why you- Who is this brat Alice?"

The bodyguard sighed. "He's my newest charge, Second Prince Pierce. Pierce, I thought I told you to stop the 'we' thing."

"Do not call Us 'Pierce!' We are Prince Pierce!"

That was when Pierce was smacked on the face. He fell to the ground, cupping his cheek in both hands. When he looked to find the person who did it he found that no one had slapped him. Boris, however, was laughing his butt off. Alice sighed, "Boris, I would appreciate it if you didn't use your magic against my charge."

Boris stopped laughing. "But Alice, he needed to be taught a lesson."

"I agree, but there are other ways to do it." Pierce stood up and coward behind Alice, causing her to sigh again. "Pierce, will you listen to me from now on? If you do, you won't be slapped."

The magician mumbled something like, "I can't guarantee anything," but went ignored.

Pierce nodded. "Good," Alice said. "Now, Boris, I need a few supplies."

That seemed to perk Boris up because he jumped out of his chair. "What exactly are you talking about, 'supplies?'"

Alice smirked. "Oh, just the usual hat trick."

Boris bowed with the widest smile on his face. "I think I can arrange more than just the usual." He stood back up. "All you have to do is visit Peter White. He has what you need."

"Thanks." With that, Alice and Pierce left the City of Diamonds, heading towards the outskirts of Bear-back Mountain.

Boris was pushed against the wall so hard that he almost lost consciousness. "Tells us where the woman is!" Elliot shouted.

"S-she's going towards Bear-back Mountain! If you h-hurry you should be able to ca-catch her!" Boris stammered.

Elliot let him go. "Let's hurry, Gray, Ace."

Boris curled into a ball. "I'm so sorry, Alice."

The rain pounded down hard on Alice and Pierce as they walked along the Bear-back Mountain. Pierce was once again given a piggyback ride by Alice as the mountain was too slippery for him to walk on. The moon hung over them, full in the clear night sky. As they reached the center of the mountain Alice noticed something strange. Three men were standing in their way. Alice took a step back and set Pierce on his feet. Unsheathing her spearhead, Alice asked, "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

The man in the middle stepped forward. He was the tallest of the three. "Give us the prince and we will be on our way."

The man on the left looked at him incredulously. "Seriously Gray? We haven't had a job this fun in a while!" With that the man on the left drew his sword and charged at Alice. It was a full-frontal attack with almost zero openings. Still, there was one that left him wide open. Alice swung her spear sideways but at the last second the man dodged.

Alice was about to run after him when a sharp pain went through her shoulder. With a grimace she pulled the knife out and threw it at the man with the sword. It managed to scrap across his nose, temporarily blinding him. With Swordman out of the way the bodyguard went towards the guy on the right who immediately pulled out a gun and shot it. Alice skillfully deflected it with her spear, but the blade fell off. Still, she ran towards the guy and successfully knocked him to the ground to hard he passed out.

Now, the only one left was-

"Alice!" Pierce's voice rang out. The bodyguard quickly looked to see him being taken away down the mountain by the guy with the knives, Gray she believed. Quickly she went after them, hoping she could catch up in time.

Second Queen Vivaldi had suddenly started to weep. It was unexpected, especially for her, to just start to cry for no reason. However, a sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach and no matter what all she could think of was the cold, pale skin of her son as he lie out in the pouring rain.

Dead.

_Okay, second chapter done. I hope you liked it and please review. If you have any suggestions please put them in your review. Oh, and don't worry, all the characters are in here and will come in repeatedly from time to time._


End file.
